Star Shots
by Confusedrambler
Summary: A small collection of one-shots. Will be added to as needed. All genfic; mostly Jim & Bones. Individual warnings listed at the top of each shot. 3. Ship-wide Announcement [5 year mission] 4. A Time Before [Tarsus]
1. Call for a Medic

**AN: Hello! My first foray into Trek fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Dialogue Only**

 **Warnings: Mention of injuries**

* * *

"McCoy here."

"Bones! You free for the next hour or so?"

"That depends."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Hey, you've already taken your xenobiology reqs, right?"

"For the most part. Why?"

"Ok, that's good. That's great. We'll be over in ten."

"Oh no you don't! I wanna know what I'm getting into before you come traipsing in here sweet as sugar with security at your heels."

"Aw, come on Bones. I don't _always_ get caught by security; give me _some_ credit."

"Jim."

"It's not even a big deal, I swear. Me and one of the other cadets had a little misunderstanding and we just need a quick patch job. It's really not worth getting Medical involved, honest."

"D-mnit, Jim! What the h-ll did you break this time?"

"Nothing major Bonesy, don't have a stroke. She fractured my hand and I broke her nose, that's all."

"You're gonna be the death of me, you ungrateful brat. Who was it?"

"Gaila, from Ethics."

"The Orion? J-sus, Jim. I hope you know what you're doing."

"No worries, we're fine. We're actually going out for drinks tonight, so-"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Y'know what, you two deserve each other. Just get over here, ingrate."

"You got it, Bones. Kirk out."


	2. Miracles

**Prompt: 140 Characters**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

He was a doctor, not a miracle worker. But to Jim, he was both. And G-d help him, he couldn't disappoint. Even if it meant raising the dead.


	3. Ship-wide Announcement

**AN:** Okay, so this was supposed to be up ages ago, but I got distracted. From the bottom of my heart, let me just say: my bad. To make up for it (sort of) I'll post the last ficlet up today as well.

CW: brief mention of severe physical injuries

Prompt: Write a story in letter form.

* * *

ATTN: All _Enterprise_ crew members.

As many of you are aware, there has been a sharp increase in medical incidents within the last six months. These incidents include, but are not limited to:

· Regression of mental and/or physical age and ability

· Encounters with flora and fauna resulting in heretofore un-encountered illnesses, infestations, and physical changes

· And serious physical injuries [stabbings, gunshot wounds, loss of digits, etc.]

Due to the continually hostile nature of our surroundings during this five year mission, all crew members are henceforth required to attend a mandatory seminar entitled "Gloves, Goggles, and Grits," sponsored by Chief Medical Officer McCoy and Nurse Chapel. The presentation, alternately titled "How Not to Kill Your Captain" will be offered half an hour after the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma shifts on stardate 2261.190. Crew members are expected to attend the session offered directly after the conclusion of their shift.

The events documented within this ship-wide announcement will proceed as indicated unless countermanded directly by CMO McCoy.

Distributed by authority of Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, Chief Medical Officer aboard Starship USS Enterprise.


	4. A Time Before

**AN:** Alright, this is the last ficlet I have done for now. But there are several other things in the works, so stay tuned!

CW: Tarsus IV

Prompt: Your story starts with a character standing on a windswept, desolate plain. How did they get there? What do they want? And what is that on the horizon, and why is it getting closer?

* * *

He is hollowed cheeks and brittle bones held together by spit and grit. He crouches in the middle of what was once a rice paddy, lush and ankle-deep with water, now parched and desolate. He has forgotten what hunger feels like, intimately familiar with the jut of bones against skin and the slosh of warm water in an empty belly.

He remembers a time before—

When the planet didn't stink of rot and black smoke and food was everywhere. When it was so plentiful that he could eat as much as he wanted- three times a day, even. Eat so much that his stomach bulged and still there was more.

When Kodos was just another government official, someone to be trusted and obeyed.

When family was an aunt and uncle that loved him and cousins that smiled bright. Now it is graves and empty eyes and guilt and eight lives in his hands.

He bares his teeth, eyes gleaming in the setting sun. It is enough that he is here and his kids are safe. It is enough that the rest of the world will burn and him with it before he betrays them to anyone. It is enough to know that he is strong, strong enough to carry them through this hell- but not strong enough to let them die.

It is enough to know that one day, he will find Kodos and gut him. But now—

Now there is an unfamiliar ship on the horizon and he has a responsibility. He spits on the ground as he fingers the knife thrust through his tattered waistband. His eyes are cold and his mouth set hard as he sprints across scarred plains beneath a poisoned sky.

He remembers a time before.

 _Cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war._


End file.
